You Look Like Hell
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].
1. Chapter 1

_I think I just remembered something_

Clary brought the white, cotton robe over her body. There. Now she felt modest and not half naked. Jordon snorted as he took in the appearance of his friend. He brushed his brown hair aside. He grabbed his keys a moment later, tugging at her reluctant wrist. He heard her let out a low complain, but ignored the sound. She was being stubborn like always.

She stomped into the passenger's seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Jordon rolled his eyes before igniting the engine. He turned to her then and smiled, a soft knowing smile. She looked away, brows furrowing to the window. Sighing, he placed his fingers under her chin and pulled her face his direction. Her freckles looked like scattered stars and her green orbs shined like moving tides.

"Come on, red. You've got to be laid back once in a while." She huffed at that. "I love you, you know?" She didn't answer. "You love me, right?" He repeated again.

"Yea." She mumbled and he laughed a little, clicking the glove compartment open. He got out two books and held them out to her.

Clary beamed. "Thanks, J."

Jordon turned back to the wheel. "You're the weirdest girl I've met." A long moment passed. "But you're the only girl I can put up with." He glanced at her, but she was too busy reading, her chin tucked under the short pages.

[]

The house was crowded. So crowded. She immediately hid behind Jordon's lean body, hoping desperately she wouldn't lose him. Red cups were spilled everywhere. Music blared from small gray speakers. The girls had their bikinis on, their bodies plastered against guys who stared at them hungrily.

"Follow me." Jordon whispered and Clary nodded numbly. She still had the books in her hands. She didn't want to dance. Or swim. Or do anything. She just wanted to watch a movie with Jordon but he couldn't.

Stupid invitation, she thought, frowning. She found couples making out, their tongues in a dominant battle. She wanted to gag. A few tall guys were chugging alcohol down their throats and cheering, their voices so ear piercing. Jordon kept trudging, saying his apologies as he pushed past teenagers who were too preoccupied to notice him.

Then they were standing next to the pool. It was huge. The guy who threw this was probably rich. A few people were inside, splashing water at one another like children. Clary wanted to burst out of the place. Jordon stopped and gave a handshake to a man who looked a year or two older than him. He wore only swim shorts, his fair hair wet. A smile formed on his lips and he patted the spot beside him. "Jordon, I thought you wouldn't show."

Jordon released a breath. "But I'm here."

The boy nodded and seemed to realize there was someone else there. He raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

Clary tensed under his gaze. Jordon wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It was sort of comforting. "Clary, this is Jace. Jace, this is Clary."

Jace appeared to be thinking about something. He peered away quickly.

Jordon stood up and Clary decided to follow. He gave her a nod. "I'm just gonna grab a beer, red. I'll be right back." And he sauntered into the swarming crowd. Her lips formed into a pout. She didn't belong.

"Can I see that?" She whirled in surprise to see that it was Jace. He was pointing at her books.

"Okay." Clary echoed and gave him them hesitantly. He flipped to the back side and read the summary or at least that's what he looked like he was doing.

"I've read this already. Have you finished it? I won't spoil it." He assured, his mouth curling at the corners.

Her cheeks began to heat up. "I finished it. I just like rereading it." She admitted.

He rose to his feet and she watched his muscled chest contract. "I want to show you something." He started forward and she stopped him in worry.

"I should wait for J-"

He chuckled. "I won't try anything. I swear. I think I've got something you might like to see."

In confusion, he led her into his house. Glass bottles were broken and their pieces scattered across the floor. She tried not to step on them. Jace scowled at the sight. "This party is shit." She heard him murmur quietly.

He went up to a room and got out a key from around his neck. Was this his room? The door swung open. He got in first. Clary decided to stay out in the hall. From what she could see, the walls were plain. Everything was neatly placed and clean. "Come on, Clary." He called, finally using her name.

She wanted to scream, but strolled in, biting her bottom lip. He was next to a bookshelf filled with books and different novels. He moved aside. Clary brought her hands to the bristled spines and scanned through the titles. "You've got the whole series." She mused.

"I've read the whole series." He corrected. "Did you read them yet?"

Distracted, Clary fumbled away from him. "No. I need to check them out first."

Jace picked out the few paperbooks and handed them to her. "You can have them. I don't really reread anything."

"I really don't-"

"Chill, will you? Just take them." And he shoved the materials into her arms. He started away from her and out of the room. "You can read in here. I have a feeling you don't really like it out there. I'll lock the door." And he left.

Clary stared after him in bewilderment, finally taking a seat on his white mattress sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

_I think I left the faucet running_

 _Now my words are filling up the tub_

She yawned softly and covered her mouth, rising to her feet. Walking slowly towards the window, Clary stared at the dark night sky and let out a small breath. She would have to find Jordon in this mess of a house. She could still hear the thumping of music from expensive stereos. Turning, she checked in the cabinet drawer until she found a pen and scribbled onto the front of the book. Tucking the novel back on the shelf, she stood just as the door opened to reveal Jace.

"Hey." He said lamely.

Clary gave him a wave that was just as awkward. "Do you know where Jordon is? I have to get back home."

His hand rubbed at his neck. He was staring at the ground. "He's kind of wasted."

Clary raised her eyebrows and tapped her foot against the carpet. "Kind of?"

"He can't drive. I told him to stop but the guy went all out." Clary tried to fathom what he was saying. Her friend was drunk. He wouldn't be driving them home. Alright.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm gonna go find him." She pushed past him and down the hall, his steps following her. She heard disgusting moans from other rooms and wanted to gag. Why had she even come? The smell of beer was nasty and her nostrils flared at the scent. Like throw up. A few people glanced at her as she went by but they were too busy drinking or dancing to care much.

She found Jordon in the kitchen. Lying against the refrigerator. His eyelids were half closed. He wasn't wearing his shirt. Just shorts. Darting to her knees, she grasped at his face. "J? Jordon?"

He groaned and smacked her hands away lightly. "Everything hurts."

Clary laughed. "Obviously. You're drunk."

"Clary?"

"We're going home. Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him upright. He was heavy, she realized in defeat.

"Here. I'll help." It was Jace. She hadn't even noticed him. Nodding because she had no choice, Clary took Jordon's right side as he took his left. It was surprisingly easy and they got him outside in less than a minute.

Dropping him in the passenger's seat, Jace cursed and shook his head. "He better owe me." Clary laughed and pushed the key into the ignition.

"Thank you."

He gave her a mock solute with two fingers. "No problem." She drove out of the parking lane and turned towards the road.

"Red?"

"Yea?" She stopped the car when she saw the light flash to red.

"You look better without the robe."

She punched him as hard as she could on his shoulder. He yelped and curled away. "I didn't mean it like that!" Jordon yelled, clutching his arm in pain.

"Whatever, perv." It didn't matter though because her cheeks were already flaming.

They reached home in a matter of minutes and Clary yanked his door open. "Come on. Just stand up." She grumbled as he stumbled towards her body. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his head leaning on hers.

When they got inside after a struggle for her to unlock the back door, she collapsed on the sofa beside him. "I hate you for what you made me do." He didn't answer. He was quietly sleeping, his chest rising and falling steadily.

Clary shook her head wearily and tugged a blanket over his body. She tucked him in like a child and sat at the corner of the couch, making sure she didn't wake him.

Tentatively, she brought her fingers to his hair and glided them through softly. He made a sound of content and her eyes softened. She stayed doing that for about ten minutes until he seemed comfortable enough.

Her eyes were drooping and she wanted to sleep. Sucking in her breath, Clary bent forward and kissed his lips so lightly he probably wouldn't feel it. "Night." She whispered and sauntered towards her room, a feeling of ache in her chest.

 **[x]**

Jace rolled his eyes when he found the book lying in his shelf. He tugged it out and the cover was open for him to read. His finger traced over the words. He laughed at what she had written.

 _Thanks for letting me read this! You're so nice! I would never let anybody borrow my books. They're like my babies! I won't keep this. Don't worry. By the way, maybe you should have a clean up crew for after your party. Or else you'll end up as a janitor._

 _Clary._


	3. Chapter 3

_Darling, you're just soaking in it_

 _But I know you'll get out the minute_

 _You notice all your fingers pruning up_

Jordon awoke to the scent of bacon and eggs. He groaned a little and rolled over, flinging an arm atop his face in irritation. "There's too much light in here." He complained, squinting his eyes.

He heard her voice from the kitchen, sounding distinctly amused. "No, there isn't! You just have a hangover, idiot." He cursed colorfully and forced himself to rise up from the couch. He hadn't realized he had drank that much beer. He tried to remember the night before. It was a haze of red, plastic cups and banter with a blonde haired haired girl whose face he could not conjure up. Sighing, Jordon sauntered to the bathroom, intent on washing up and temporarily relieving himself of his pounding headache.

 **x**

She set the two plates down and wiped her hands on the apron she wore. She sat on the stool in front of the counter, swinging her feet upwards, waiting for Jordon to appear. She never ate without him. It was about ten in the morning and the sun was intense in its golden hue. Clary slumped her head against the marble surface and tried to think of anything but Jace. He was still in her mind. It was probably because he had loved the same books as she. That was all. She couldn't possibly have a crush on a guy she had met for just a few minutes. She pursed her lips. The footsteps of Jordon caused a smile to form on her face. She immediately wiped her thoughts clean of the stupid party.

He looked grumpy and aggravated. She watched curiously as he sat beside her and ate silently. He picked at the pieces of crisp bacon and shoved them into his mouth. She frowned. "Did you take a pain killer?"

"My head feels like it's gonna break apart." He replied honestly, his left hand curled into a fist.

She shrugged, twirling her fork. "You didn't get enough sleep." She glanced at her watch, eyebrows scrunching. "Just four hours."

He didn't say anything, instead pushing his plate away. "Do you have work today?" Clary pestered, wrapping her fingers around his arm.

"No."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, forgetting about her empty stomach and the fact that she hadn't eaten her breakfast. She tugged him by the cloth of his shirt. "Come on. Back to bed." He made a small sound of discomfort but followed her into their room. They slept on bunk beds, despite their age. She usually had the bottom and he had the top, but this time, she felt guilty. "Okay, I'll be nice and let you sleep here. Just for now."

Jordon managed to crack a grin and settled on the mattress. Clary lifted the blanket atop his body. She heard him release a breath. He mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"What?"

He opened his eyes just a fraction, enough for her to catch a glimpse of hazel. "It smells like you."

She felt her cheeks go warm.

 **x**

Clary decided to head to her high school's football field. Sure, she had long graduated, but anyone was allowed to use the space. She liked sitting on the bleachers, the warm air tickling her bare feet. She missed school. She was still saving up for college, Jordon helping her out. She wanted to learn. She wanted to sit in a classroom. Behind a desk. She wanted an atmosphere filled with the concept of education.

Clary, with a grunt, climbed over the fence. It wasn't difficult, the steel wires were short and her small shoes easily fit into the holes. She headed underneath the bleachers and climbed the stairs, relishing in the way she remembered football games and pep rallies. She hadn't had much of a personality back then. She was just a pale face in the crowd.

Once she was situated near the sound room, she let go of her backpack. She rummaged for her sketch book and a pencil.

From there, it was easy. She drew what came to mind.

 **x**

An hour passed. She had grown tired of her observation sketching. Instead, she pushed her face into a book. She had read the Great Gatsby about a billion times. The copy was battered and beaten, but she could still recognize the words. It didn't take her long to realize that she wasn't the only one in the stadium. Clary narrowed her green orbs, shifting her attention from the book to a group of guys who were making their way to the center of the field. A football twirled in one of their hands.

She had hoped to stay longer. Oh well, perhaps Jordon was awake now. She zipped her bag and slung it over her shoulders. Jogging down the levels, she carried herself down the track, raising her hand to block the scorch of the sun. She should've put some sunscreen on. Her face had a bad habit of turning red and staying that way for days.

"Clare!"

At first, Clary thought that no one was talking to her. The guys were obviously just having a conversation. The nearness of the voice startled her. She turned and managed to catch his face.

It was Jace.

He looked breathless, his hair tousled to the side and his honey colored eyes searching. She stopped, wondering how exactly they could see each other so frequently in such a small span. "Hi." She hoped her voice didn't squeak.

He smiled, his chipped front tooth endearing. "What are you doing here?"

She knew her explanation was lame, but she didn't bother coming up with a lie. "I just like hanging out on the bleachers."

There was an energy of nervousness in him, she noticed. It was as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. She tilted her head to the side. "Where's Jordon?" He asked and she felt herself stiffen. She wished she could shrink.

"He's at home. Hangover." Clary explained, pointing to her head.

Jace laughed a little. "Yea, well, I think anyone who went to the party drank a whole lot of beer."

She nodded. "I guess." This was going nowhere. Not wanting to drag on a tense conversation, she turned her back on him, giving him a small smile. "I'll see you."

"Clary?"

The sound of her name from his lips made her stop. She cocked her face so that she could meet his. His friends were calling him, their shouts annoyed. "Yeah?"

He was biting on the bottom of his mouth. "Nevermind, sorry."

She walked home, her heart buzzing with possibilities and her mind spotted with a sore disappointment.

 **x**

When she opened the door to their apartment, she found Jordon watching a cartoon. She kicked out her shoes and jumped onto the couch, making his body shake slightly. He sent her a glare and she laughed, enjoying the way his face seemed to do wonders to her mood.

"Are you feeling better?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He smelled like he always did. Cologne and cinnamon. His skin was warm and she relished just how closely they fit. His heart beats were steady. She swirled her finger against his chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath his shirt. His face was inches away from hers. She wondered if he noticed.

"I'm heading over to Java Jones later. Wanna come?"

She craned her head to look at him. He had a strand of her hair in his hand. "What for?"

Jordon's lips twitched. "Simon's got a gig."

Clary groaned, pulling away from him with a scowl. "You know they suck. Eric screamed through the whole song."

He laughed, a rich, deep vibration. She fought the urge not to stare at him. "Come on." He inched closer to her. "The band actually invited people. It's not just us."

She peered at him suspiciously. "Who?"

"Uh, Sebastian. Probably Isabelle and Alec. Jace. I texted Kaelie too. She hasn't responded though."

Clary stood up and gathered a few plastic wrappers from the table Jordon's feet resided on. "Basically everyone I don't hang out with."

Jordon took her hand before she could head to her room. Her palm was so much smaller than his. "Don't be such a piss-off." He sounded exasperated. In spite of how simple his demand was, it still hurt her feelings. She shook his touch away with a grimace.

 **x**

The coffee shop, to Clary's dismay, was actually hectic. Teenagers lounged on couches and bean bags. Some even stood against walls, speaking on their phones or greeting others. She knew Simon's band was talented, but she thought their shortcomings caused people to steer away from their music. They didn't have an official name. Band members kept quitting and coming back. Their shows were usually cancelled last minute.

She still hadn't talked to Jordon. She was angry. She wasn't a piss-off. She couldn't be. The ride to Java Jones was quiet and she was aware of the fact that he kept glancing at her. She thought he would apologize but he didn't. He was on his phone as Eric and Raphael prepared their instruments on stage. She followed him to the back where Isabelle and Alec Lightwood sat. They were whispering to one another, their dark hair vivid and eye-catching. Jordon greeted them and the siblings smiled. They waved over to some seats next to them. Clary tried to hide the fact that Jordon sat beside Isabelle. She scooted next to Alec and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here, Clare." It was Jace. She speculated whether he had come up with that nickname or just couldn't remember her the easy pronunciation. He appeared better than ever, wearing a black shirt with matching pants. The ebony color of his body only illuminated his hair and eyes.

She didn't have the energy to act nice. Jordon's behavior irked her. She didn't want to be here, but if she left, he would be certain that she really was a buzz kill. "Yeah."

When he shifted, their shoulders touched briefly. Something electric passed through her veins. She ignored the feeling. It was nothing.

She observed the platform where the performers played. Simon was adjusting the microphone. The lights in the shop dimmed. He sang, his voice ragged and true. Raphael played the guitar, his hands moving slowly across the strings. Eric lifted his drum sticks and set a rhythmic pace for the music.

Normally, Clary would've stayed. She would've enjoyed the original song and the environment. She probably would have even engaged in conversation with the Lightwoods. But tonight wasn't normal and she didn't feel alright. Clary pushed herself out of the room. She could hear the dull chuckles and discussions of others as she passed. When she made it outside, she slumped to the concrete. She stayed there, pondering if Jordon had noticed her absence.

Night was approaching. She could hear the faint noise of applause near her. She pulled out her phone and scoffed when she didn't find any new text messages. Clary placed her head in between her folded knees. She'd go back in a minute. She'd act like she usually did.

"There you are." It wasn't Jordon. Just Jace.

She watched absentmindedly as he flopped to her side. She pretended like she didn't notice the anxious tapping of his fingers on his leg. "Were you looking for me?" She asked, picking at a piece of lint on her jeans.

"More like I said something and it looked like I was talking to a ghost."

Clary stifled a laugh. "Sorry. I came out for some air."

"How old are you?" His head was resting on the wall behind them, tipped so that his gaze was acute and calculating. The question surprised her slightly.

She swept her hair back and regretted the fact that she hadn't gotten a rubber band with her. "Nineteen." She sat up a bit. "How about you?" She knew he was older than her; she just didn't know the exact difference.

He was staring at the street in front of them, his skin enlightened by the hum of taxis and the glow of advertisements on buildings. "Twenty-three."

"I figured that." She replied, crossing her legs. She faced him for a moment. "Let's talk about something else. This is boring."

He raised a light eyebrow. "Aren't we going back inside?"

She shrugged effortlessly. "Not if you don't want to."

He looked amused and relented. "Alright."

"I was thinking..." She paused, eying him with interest. "Let's get out of here."

Jace opened his mouth. She cut him off with a wave of her hand. Normally, she wouldn't act this rash. But after what Jordon had said to her, she felt suddenly brave. She didn't need Jordon to have a good time. "Are you in or not?"

He grinned. "You're cute." He stood up and signalled for a cab. The compliment got her flustered. She hadn't felt like this in awhile. "Let's go."

 **x**

 _I've been getting reviews from other stories letting me know that something's wrong with me because I don't finish/update my stories._

 _Anybody who follows me as an author, send me a PM of what story you'd like updated. I'll update it as you wish. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, some consistency!**

 _Hi, readers! I'm super sorry that this isn't an update. I really apologize if you hoped it was. Anyway, everyone has been asking me to update a bunch of stories as quick as possible. Others have complained that something is seriously wrong with me because of my long periods without update. I finally came up with a schedule. I'll try to be as stern as possible with the dates provided, but I'm entering SENIOR YEAR and kind of need to get my shit together._

 _I've got a bunch of AP work and a lot of decisions I need to make before college life. I hope, dearly, that you understand. ALL, and I mean ALL, stories will be updated. I don't care how old they are and how many reviews I receive._

 _One last thing, before your brains get tired of this. If you haven't noticed, the Mortal Instruments community is lowering in the amount of new writers and new stories being created. I constantly read new stories where there are literally no reviews. The author, despite this, continues to update. I saw a story the other day that possessed about five chapters. There were no reviews. I don't want to be a bitch and I have no right to demand something of you, but if you want to continue to read fanfictions about your favorite characters, why aren't you contributing?_

 _Why is it that authors have to work hard to write things for you? To satisfy you? A few years back, the TMI community was flourishing. Now, the latest updates are hours ago. And I mean, like, 10 hours ago. So I'm done ranting over shit I know people obviously don't care about._

 _If you got anything out of this, it's that you should review. You don't always have to give a compliment. You can give constructive criticism. You can suggest ideas and styles. You are basically helping authors grow!_

 _Without further ado, here's my schedule. It'll be on my bio, but I don't think anyone has the time to visit that page._

 **Are You Gonna Stay?** (A fanfic based off of Vance Joy's [Riptide]. Clace. Four-shot.)

*Every Tuesday*

[complete by the 4th of September]

 **Bandaids** (Clarissa Fairchild, a young woman who desperately needs money to help support her grandma, decides to become a housekeeper for the Herondale Manor. Trying to achieve her dreams by following a beaten path, Clarissa realizes that this particular job may affect her personal life more than she would like. Clace.)

 **You Look Like Hell** (A Clace fanfic based on Melanie Martinez's [Soap].)

 **Did You Forget About Me?** (As a child, Jace loses his mother and father on the same night. With no one left to depend on, he is forced into an orphanage, one that seems unwelcoming. There he meets a certain annoying girl. She kept talking to him but he liked listening. They become friends, well sort of, more or less. But the problem he didn't know he'd have to face in the orphanage was: Separation.)

 **Let's Just Lie Under a Thousand Stars** (When Clarissa Fray, a smart but spirited student who never seemed to lose passion for anything, meets Jace Herondale, a youthful man who seems too cold for anyone to ever love, she finally discovers why you don't touch broken or shattered glass. You wound yourself along the way. "You can't just apologize for every little thing and expect me to come back everyday. You just can't.")

*Every other Thursday*

 **Erasing the Ghost Inside (** Jace's younger brother, William, is getting married and he needs support with planning. Traveling across the globe, Jace does not expect to grow fond of his brother's future wife, Clarissa. Clace. Angst.)

 **My Lovely Sin** (He is a nobleman, cruel and stern. Wealthy and strong. When he purchases a certain servant, he does not expect to fall in love with an individual he believes is a mistake to the world. Clace.)

 **Because I'm Curious Why** (A break up. Its effects. Clace. Snippet: [That's all. I'm leaving. It's over. Whatever we had, it's clearly gone now. You must have noticed, babe. We weren't gonna last. No one will. I won't end it with an I love you because I truly don't and it would be lying. Stay strong. Jace Herondale x])

*First of Every Month*

 **This Light is Fading** (Kagome Higurashi is determined to join the Survey Corps. There she meets Erwin Smith who abruptly appoints her to Levi Ackerman's team. As she journeys with her Captain and her companions, she is constantly reminded of a miko in an era she does not remember. Trying to recollect the memories she receives, Kagome must find a way to understand who she once was and who she will be.)

 _Sorry AoT fans, I'll be sure to continue updating. I'm coming back! Don't lose hope!_

*Every Friday*

 **In Wine There is Truth** (Set in the late Middle Ages, two sisters venture into the path of royalty. Clarissa, a fierce fighter finds herself watching her sister, her closest confidant, take the throne. Placed in the highest positions of the Alicante Kingdom, the two women discover themselves falling in love with the same man, the King. History/Angst/Action. Clace.)

 **Shooting Star** ("Why won't you fucking wake up when I need you? You're always asleep." In a fit of rage and defeat, he placed his head into the crook of her neck and cried until his heart hardened again. Clace.)

*Every Other First of the Month*

 **Forgive Me For I Have Sinned** (Clarissa Adele, a soon to be queen, must take the throne of a kingdom who hates her very soul. There she meets a young man, a courageous one, who tries desperately to save his family. On the way, he must unravel the queen's past and perhaps begin something worth fighting for. Clace.)

*Every other Saturday*

 **Onward, We Go** (Clace. An office story.)

 **I Drank Until I Saw You Next to Me** (Clarissa Morgenstern, a runaway, wakes up in a white van with four strangers, one of whom is a golden eyed drug addict. Clarissa forms a connection with him as an adventure is in the making. Clace.)

 **False Image** (A bad girl. A bad boy. A bullying incident gone wrong. [Clace] [Angst])

*Infrequent Updates*

 **She Needed the Saving** (Jace ached to get closer to the baffling girl but she always disappeared when he would find the courage to step forward. She always surprised him with stupid and sometimes weird habits. She left him dumbfounded but fascinated. "Maybe she runs away so fast for the fun of having me catch up.")

 **I May Not Believe in Him, But I Believe in Her** (Jace is supposedly forced to attend church even though he isn't much of a believer. There, he meets the daughter of the Pastor. She's a reckless liar and a careless thrill-seeker, but he likes her nonetheless. "Are you coming with me or not?" She asked him, irritated with his inability to make a decision. He took her hand. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Clace.)

*The 15th of Every Month*

 **I Can Only Remember His Lips** (He loses his memory. She tries to make him remember. Clace.)

 _Does anyone even want this updated. If so, send a PM or a review._

 **We Just Clicked** (Clarissa Morgenstern lives a life that revolves around darting corner to corner as Mr. Herondale's manager. Signing papers, meeting with companies, and even taking the job of comforting her companion. Though this was quite grueling, she'd do a lot for her fair eyed workmate. On hiatus.)

 **Ma'am!** (A barely managing man and a proudly engaged woman. Clace.)

*Every Other Sunday*

 **The Getaway to Nowhere** (When Jace Herondale's soon-to-be-wife, Clarissa Fairchild, leaves him a month before their wedding, he is left with the two week cruise they had planned for their honeymoon. Taking a major risk, Jace decides to search for a woman by his fiance's name so that she may bring reassurance to him and attend the cruise with him. A ridiculous idea. A hell of a lot of consequences. Clace.)

 **Sincerely, Yours** (5 teenagers spend a Saturday morning in detention. Based off of the 1985 film: The Breakfast Club. Clace. Sizzy. Jaia.)

 **Let's Be Nothing** (Clary works an on and off again job. She talks to on and off again friends. She even loves an on and off again boy named Jace. Clace. Angst.)

*Infrequent, most likely on a Friday*

 **I'm Used To It** (A blind girl manages to make a neglected boy see. Angst. Clace.)

*Every Monday*

 **Only One of Us Can Stay** (When all options fail, a support group is her last hope. Clace. Angst.)

 **You Are the Medication That Keeps Me Alive** (Tessa Gray, one of the only warlocks to survive after the Great War, is captured by King Edmund who seeks her power for his own good. Caged in a prison and tortured all the while, Tessa is faced with the King's son, William, who seeks to free her despite his hard demeanor. Wessa.)

*Infrequent Updates*

 **Don't Get Too Close** (She's gone through a lot. He has too. But in the end, they're just too catastrophic and destructive to love one another. Clace. Angst.)

 **THE-TRUTH-IS** (It was simple. He wrote his feelings on one page. She wrote her feelings on the other. The only rule was that they were no allowed to see each other's entries. The rule was a promise they would both keep. That is...until the day she decides to leave and he is abandoned with only a tattered book he is tempted to finally read. Clace. Angst.)

*Last Weekend of Every Month*

 **There's No Beginning Here** (She can try to hide, but one of these days, someone'll find her. Clace.)

 **Go Out and Start Again** ("Clare! He's 21. He doesn't need protecting anymore! What are you trying to protect him from?" Simon shouted. She swallowed and answered quietly. "The entire world." Clace. Angst.)

 **Writing Extravaganza** (One-shots written of your choosing. Drop a review or PM me for requests and I will write them here. [Clace] [Malec] [Sizzy] [Jaia])

*Based on Amount of Reader Requests*

 **Melody** (A chance meeting leads a stubborn woman and a musician down the path of love. Clace. A Titanic story.)

 **Walking Around Aimlessly** (The date is September 1952. Clarissa Fairchild is a papergirl, sending and delivering newspapers to her fellow neighbors. On one trip she discovers Jonathon Herondale and something inside her unravels. Clace. Tragedy/Romance)

 **My Thorns Are Still Sharp** (Clarissa Morgenstern is the goddess of jinx, exiled by all the gods and punished to live in the mundane world. There lives Jace Herondale, an ordinary human with the ability to see her. Trying to stay under the radar of the gods, Clarissa finds herself in the center of an issue that threatens all of Olympus and must drag the boy with her in search of a solution. Clace.)

*Every Other Wednesday*

 **Far Far Away** (Jace, a fallen soldier, leaves Clarissa, his fiance, a series of videos to watch.)

 **I Miss You More At Night** (A struggling but well known actor must film a movie despite the issues in his life. But just as he thinks another movie could higher his status, the actress he must film with seems to have other ideas. And maybe, just maybe, something is found along the way. Clace.)

*Every Sunday*

 **City Lights** (Who knew a text message at 4:00 AM in the morning could reunite ex-lovers from four years back? Clace.)

 **Save Our Souls** (Two teens chat through the website: [StrangersForHelp]. In this site, people across the globe try to communicate in order to solve their issues, creating a digital friendship. Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Herondale find themselves chatting with one another with hidden names until they build their own world. Soon, they decide to meet. Digital universe and reality clash. Clace.)

 **You Call the Shots, Babe** (Jace would come and we kind of all knew the reason why. We knew he wanted to see us. But mostly, above all else, we knew he came for Clarissa Fairchild. [Clace] [Angst])

*As soon as I can, whenever I can*

 _The schedule is subject to change. If and when it does,_

 _I will give you a notice and explanation._

 **All one-shots/two-shots/three-shots are infrequent. They will definitely be finished.**

PM me for any questions and concerns!

 **SNEAK-PEAK OVER FUTURE FICS**

 **We, Dumbledore's Army:** After the success of the second wizarding war, no one expected the sudden disappearances of prominent wizards and witches. Desperately using Hogwarts as a haven for protection, the wizarding world is slowly decreasing as the remains of the Dark Lord's minions grow. A solution is proposed. Two individuals lead the charge, chosen by the existing professors. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore's army is revived. Dramione. [Harry Potter]

 **Scattered Amongst the Stars:** She's the head of the vampire clan. He's the Alpha of the werewolves. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **The Last Prayer:** He finds her on the ground, surrounded by hungry titans. From there, she's his and his alone. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Crows:** He's the leader of the Alicante thieves. She's a poor villager who steals for her next meal.

Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **One Summer:** They can only see each other at camp. They take what they can get. Clace. [The Mortal Instruments]

 **These Tiny Glimpses:** Levi's getting dreams of her. Tired and exasperated, he searches for the woman that is taking over his mind. Levi/Kagome. [Attack on Titan]

 **Relapse:** She's suffering and he's got to do anything to take the burden away from her. Hinny. AU. [Harry Potter]

...

More later!

 _Thanks for reading. Any suggestions or comments are absolutely welcome. Sorry again, if you thought this was an update._

 **A question most readers ask me:** Why are all your stories sad?

 **Answer:** They're not necessarily sad, they're just true. I try to make all my stories as raw and honest as possible. I will not sugarcoat things. I will not have happy endings where there shouldn't be. My biggest inspiration comes from a fanfic writer named KissingFire. She basically wrote the truth in her TMI fics and whatnot. So yeah. Cheers!

 _Bye!_


End file.
